Beyond the strings
by 0zymandias
Summary: do you know how it feels when everyone has left when only a few stand by you. I do you wish there was a reset button a way to go back and try again. For me there was I embraced the Ice and darkness that coated my soul and it gave me a second chance to be a different me. To be Perseus not Percy. To be stronger. To do it all over and come out on top.
1. chapter one

**ONE THING YOU SHOULD KNOW KRIOS WAS GUARDING THE DOORS OF DEATH IN THIS STORY**

Broken thats how I feel right now and cold not as in its a bit chilly cold as in my soul has frozen over cold. Five friends how is it that I only gave three friends that is if your only counting the ones who are still alive.

To think even Annabeth left me. All because of some spoiled brat who calls himself a son of Aphrodite the prick can't even pick up a dagger he may have strong charmspeak but if my so called friends really believed in me and trusted me they would have stood by me like my true friends did.

Not only that but he convinced the gods to banish me from both camps and the votes six to eight the ones who voted in my favour Hephestus,Hermes,Hestia,Apollo,Artemis and Hades.

Thats right not my own fucking father in fact he voted against me and disowned me so I suppose he is my own fucking ex-father

Here I am stumbling around in the forest looking for a cave to sleep in preferably one that doesn't have a monster sleeping in it

So I found one and hear I am thinking back on my five friends they were the Stoll's,Nico,Thalia and Leo I miss them.

"Well aren't your thoughts depressing". I sprung up and pulled out riptide"oh relax you won't need that".

Standing there were two people one one had ice white hair and nearly the same colored eyes but with a small blue tint the other he was around six foot four in what looked like a cross between a trench coat and stygian Iron armor. The other had black hair and red eyes he was around six foot and was wearing a large black cloak that covered him from head to toe only his eyes and a few strands of hair being visible.

"Who are you".the white one spoke"I am Coeus titan of the North ice,intelligence,foresight and the cold my associate here is Moros titan of destiny doom and darkness we would like to make you an offer".normally if I met a titan my response would be to attack them but what did it really matter the few friends I had left I couldn't see lest they be banished as well.

"What is the offer". this time Moros spoke "we have gathered enough of Kronos's essence to send you back in time to when you were ten we both dislike how the world is now we will send you back and you can change what happens you would be reverted to the age of twelve". Moros spoke in a monotone voice as though he had no feelings at all.

"And how exactly is this possible"."I have built a machine that well it will basically use Kronos's essence as a battery".

I thought for a moment "but than were does Moros come into it"."well in order for it to not just be the same thing only Kronos rising faster we need a diety involved on destiny or fate like Moros hear to give you there blessing that will allow you to keep all your abilities and memory's from our time".

I nodded it made sense really except "I don't have abilities and no offence but darkness is not the most dangerous domain the only power I know of from that is shadow travel".

"yes well that is the thing I will adopt you and we will gift you with new weapons since you don't have any".

I thought for a moment then nodded at him "I accept your offer". Coeus gave me a small smile "than come with us you shall be beyond the strings of fate that make others dance".

 **HAY TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I LIKE IT IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF ALSO IF ONE OF YOU REVIEWS WHAT YOU WANT HIS WEAPON OR WEAPONS TO BE QUICK ENOUGH YOU MAY JUST CHANGE MY MIND ON IT** **ALSO LEO NOT BETRAYING HIM MAY SEEM ODD BUT FOR GODS SAKE PEOPLE HE IS BASICALLY A MINI PERCY LET'S JUST LIST A FEW OF LEO AND PERCYS TRAITS HMM**

 **1 blame themself when someone dies or nearly dies even if they have no control of the situation**

 **2 would let themselves die if it means saving someone they care for**

 **3 afraid of there own power**

 **4 makes awkward and terrible jokes to lighten the mood and make everyone laugh**

 **5 have a most likely abusive past**

 **THERE ARE PROBABLY MORE BUT THESE ARE JUST THE ONES I CAN THINK OF OFF THE TOP OF MY HEAD**


	2. chapter two

I'll give Coeus this his lab was fancy real fancy everything was either white marble or silver or covered by some canvas so I can't see it. "Welcome to my home now first things first your weapons here".he picked up two stone swords?.

They had overly large handles and no no pommel which I found odd he pressed the two ends together and I heard a clicking sound. He than tossed it to me reaching out I grabbed it singular the weapon had connected one blade on either side.

 **(ITS THE STONE TWIN BLADE FROM DARK SOULS TWO)**

"Its blessed by Ereberus and made by me from Gaia's blood and bones its name is Dark Tracer to disconnect them just think about it".I Nodded and thought about them separating "So why did you call it Dark Tracer". Coeus smirked and said "swing it".

So I did and it left a literal trail of darkness behind "those only go away when you sheath them just tuck it into your belt you may want to make a real sheath but that will do for now". I watched the line while sheathing them and it started to fade immediately.

"Now I will bless you". Moros walked up to me and placed his hand on my head _"Sas evlogó"._

I felt the shadows closing in literally I felt them they were everywhere it was overwhelming but I knew if I gave I would be swallowed whole never to the light again so I stood strong for how long I do not know but it felt like an eon before I saw the light again. The shadows seemed to still crawl around inside my head but they were slowly settling.

"Good now the last thing you need to do is accept me as your father say this 'lord of the north I beseech you accept me into your home and I will follow you eternally'".

I repeated it and he nodded just like that I felt different like part of me that had been removed was now filled it just felt right now.

My shoulders sagged with relief as the somehow cold yet warm feeling over came me and my brain seemed to go from crawling at a snails pace to as fast as a bullet I couldn't help but wonder if this is how Annabeth felt but no no thinking about them.

"Alright now your ready just one thing before we hook you up to the machine I don't think you'll do this but if you let my brother or mother win I will find you and kill you also the past will not be the same the same because well frankly you probably won't land on the same time line there's going to be a lot of differences a lot of similarities to but lots and lots of differences. Alright now let's strap you in".

he than whipped the canvas off of one of the machines threw me into the chair and locked me in with freaking steel cuffs looking at the machine it looked something like an electric chair Coeus was flipping and pressing seemingly random buttons and switches before he took the vial of essence and slammed it into the slot "ok so it will dump you in central park no choice about that now to make sure you don't do something that will fuck up the portal". _'thump'._ He hit me over the head with a bat.

When I came to my head hurt like a bitch and I was lying on the ground. Getting up I thought on what to do I could:

go find my friends.

save Thalia from the tree.

see what is different.

check up on younger me.

I decided to do the last one first. Running through the streets everything was as I remember. I decided to look in through the window from the fire escape across the street creepy I know but what am I supposed to say high I am your son from the future even though I don't look that old pass.

Looking in from across the street I saw something that warmed my heart a little Sally using an electric mixer while younger me handed her ingredients just seeing that brought a tear to my eyes. It was quite a beautiful moment until Gabe walked in drinking my hands clenched around the bars of the fire escape as I remembered what he had done to not only me but my mother the fire escape was covered in ice when I walked away so that younger me wasn't introduced to the world of Greek myth early.

Little did I know he would be anyway a monster attacked his home later that day butchering both Sally and Gabe young Percy however managed to out run it for a time or at least until he bumped into the most hostile satyr ever Gleeson Hedge and two demigods Clarisse Ethan they killed the hellhound together.

 **HAY SO YES NOT ONLY DID I STEAL THE WEAPONS DESIGN FROM DARK SOULS I ALSO STOLE ITS NAME BUT WELL ITS A COOL LOOKING WEAPON AND A COOL SOUNDING NAME SORRY IF THIS SEEMS RUSHED BUT WELL THATS BECAUSE IT IS I DO THIS FOR FUN NO REAL EDITING OR PLANING JUST WHATEVER COMES TO MIND BUT THIS IS A STORY THAT IS FUN WRITING SO YOU CAN AT LEAST EXPECT FAIRLY REGULAR UPDATES ALSO DON'T WORRY NONE OF MY STORIES WILL BE HEADING ONE WAY THAN SUDDENLY GO THE OTHER IT WILL MAKE SENSE TO ME AT LEAST** **AND THE REASON FOR IT BEING CHANGED SO MUCH IS A FEW THINGS FIRST AND FOREMOST I HAVE BEEN QUITE ANNOYED AT A LOT OF THERE BACK STORIES ETHAN NAKAMARU IF THATS HOW YOU SPELL IT FOR INSTANCE IS JUST SUDDENLY THERE NOT MENTIONED AT ALL BEFORE THAT THEN RANDOMLY HE IS A MAJOR CHARACTER IT JUST DOESN'T MAKE SENSE ALSO FUN FACT I HAVE A BROTHER NAMED ETHAN**


	3. chapter three

**ONE YEAR AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER**

Over this year I had been gaining memory's from what I could tell they were my experiences in this world. They seemed real to me as though I actually lived them which in a way I had indeed the scars from both my old and new life were there for instance on my left bicep the was a small scar that I got when I was ten from a dracaenae's arrow.

One thing from my past that didn't make sense was my mother she was a drunk bimbo with some rather disturbing friends in that some of them looked at me in a hungry and lust full way disturbing not nice. The thing is Coeus was a genius and quite articulate which makes me wonder why the fuck he was attracted to dumb slut I know not the way your supposed to think of your mother but I ran away at six so she was not much of a mother the only reason I can think of for Coeus to sleep with her is for a weapon in the upcoming titan war.

It makes a lot of sense to be honest he just found someone and fucked'em so that there was a demititan to fight with them and do easy jobs this was even more so confirmed by the fact that ninety percent of the monsters I meet tried to capture not kill but knowing I was born to be controlled well that pissed me off.

Oh and you may be wondering why I didn't find my friends and instead have been training this whole time I decided ran into them I would help them but I wouldn't seek them out.

 **ONE YEAR LATER**

Looking up at the sky I could tell it had happened the master bolt had been stolen a few months ago but now the storms started a new and far larger younger me must have just been claimed after two years it was about time.

Hearing what happened to my mother or my old mother I suppose on the news led me to the understanding that young Percy had been taken to camp early since if he hadn't there would have been a third corpse.

I decided to place myself in there path by hanging around Medusa's shop. I was shocked when I saw the quest instead of Annabeth and Grover there was Clarisse and Luke. I let them enter before climbing onto the roof removing one of the windows I slipped in onto the rafters waiting for her to attack so it wouldn't seem like I just killed some old lady. She led them into a side room thankfully I could shadow walk through the wall shadow walking made my body ethereal so I could just slip through into another room makes getaways a lot easier.

As she removed her turban they started to wake up from her spell as she finally removed it with and started to look at young me I leapt down and decapitated her.

"Holy shit". turning around I saw two swords and a spear aimed at my throat "do you mind not I just saved your ass's from Medusa". they lowered there blades but none were sheathed mine included "who are you". I nearly answered with my real name before stopping myself "I'm Darius"."why did you do that".

"well it seemed a better idea than letting you get killed I suppose if you want to die I could find you a nice cliff though".

Percy looked at me with his head tilted to the side as if wondering what I meant

"hay thanks my names Luke he's Percy and she's called Clarisse and thanks I hope there is something we can do to pay you back".

"There might be were are you headed"."um Las Angeles".

"it seems you can help me than two dear friends of mine live there Bianca and Nico Di Angelo look for them in the Lotus Hotel its also a good place to get some rest just don't get distracted is all".

"Wait you expect us to do that I mean thanks for killing the monster and all but we've already got a job to do".

I nodded my head it seemed this Percy and I had one thing in common we did things one job at a time.

"Alright how about a deal you do that and I give you my car".

"You bought a car"."bought us a relative term and so"."you stole it". "yep"."alright we have a deal". Luke reached out his hand

"no no no no no you'll have to swear on the Styx to our deal". he looked pained that I saw through him so easily but did so nonetheless "good than hear you go but do not think of getting out of our deal in anyway or you will get to Hades the fast way"."how did you know".

"Its not hard to figure out son of Posieden the eyes give you away and the gas may only get you like sixty sixty-five percent of the way there just a go strait it will save you a day or two".

As I ran into the forest I yelled over my shoulder "watch out for the chimera its been tracking you longer than I have".

 **OK SO PERCY DIDN'T HATE CLARISSE BECAUSE SHE WAS KILLED IN THE GIANT WAR HE ASKED THEM TO GET BIANCA AND NICO OUT FOR WELL REASONS AND HE DID EVERY THING SO KIND OF CREEPILY BECAUSE DRAMA AND HERE WHAT NEW PERCY LOOKS LIKE** **ICY WHITE HAIR THAT HUNG DOWN TO HIS JAW AND VERY PALE GREEN EYES PALE SKIN HE IS TALL AND LANKY** **OH YES AND I KNOW IN THE SUMMARY I SAID HE WOULD BE PERSEUS NOT PERCY IT SEEMS I LIED BUT WELL THERE ALREADY A PERCY IN THIS WORLD SO THAT WOULD BE AWKWARD AND BESIDES DARIUS WAS COOL AND LED THE LARGEST EMPIRE I THINK MAYBE ROME WAS BIGGER BUT WHATEVER**


	4. chapter four

Percy had been having a shit day as Darius warned the car only got them a bit over halfway then they walked to the next town met Clarisse's dad Ares a huge asshole who got them to walk into a trap and grab a shield all for a bag with only enough supplies for one of them and a ride in an animal smuggling truck but it was over now they were out of the truck the animals were free and all they managed to split the supplies so all three of them could last for three days.

"So what do we do now"."I think we should get those two people out of the casino like Darius asked"."what hades no I'm not helping that freak"."I wouldn't either Clarisse but he got me to swear on the Styx plus its just over there". looking were Luke was pointing it was literally just across the street "ok let's do that real quick than".

The Hotel was huge at least twenty stories tall the guys at the door just let us in which was weird what was even weirder was someone inside just gave us a room and some cards that apparently never ran out we decided to go up to our room and shower.

Looking in the closet there were close that fit me which was odd they were my favourite style to.

TO THEM ITS A FEW HOURS LATER

Luke was playing this incredible VR combat game when there was this ripping sound and in front of him was this tall guy with silvery white hair and really pale green eyes must be a boss than the guy pulled back his fist to punch and Luke got ready to deflect it on his sword.

About five minutes later Luke woke with a black eye and Darius standing over him looking pissed off "I told you not to get distracted in here and what do you do but get distracted your lucky you still have enough time to get to Hades or you'd be there right now I already know where to find your friends and mine are in the toy store you will go get themoI will get your friends look for a girl with a big floppy green hat and a hyper active kid talking about a game called mythomagic meet t me at the exit once youve found them oh and a say you're a lawyer coming to take them to there dad".

Luke was to stunned to talk so he just nodded.

Luke had literally just made it into when he heard "hey Bianca look there are some new cards for mythomagic". walking over to them he saw a girl in a floppy green hat and a hyper active kid.

"Hello I'm a lawyer I've come to take you to your father".

Bianca frowned then nodded while Nico started to bounce around and ask lots and lots of questions about there dad which he answered to the best of his ability.

Reaching the entrance Luke looked around and spotted Darius dragging Percy and Clarisse by the ears to the entrance

"Sorry they took a bit more convincing then you did now we really must hurry up of we don't theres about a fifty fifty chance you'll all doe here"."what about you"."oh I'll escape just fine now go and order a taxi to DOA recording studios one big enough for all five of you I don't care if you have to double up".he threw Percy and Clarisse at Like before turning around and drawing his blades "I will hold them off for a while". just then there was a massive call from all the radios"atention there will be gold membership cards for whoever kills the six at the entrance"."run you morons".

Following Darius's advice they ran out of the building hired a cab to DOA Bianca sat on Percy's lap and Nico on Lukes because Clarisse refused to have anyone sit on her even near her was pushing it.

When they got there they realized they were in the right place after all on the sign above the door it said no living.

Walking in they headed to the desk were Charon sat Percy walked to the front and said "we would like to cross the river to Hades please". "well thats odd usually I get screaming about how they aren't supposed to be here but this is a nice change of pace". Charon looked up and studied them when he looked at Nico his brow creased a bit in concentration but when looking at Bianca he nearly fell off of his chair and started stammering out dozens of apologys before heading over to the boat and waving them on he continued talking in an overly polite voice to Bianca when they got to the other side it was a relief to all of them Charon included.

"Bianca whatever that was about I do not want to know"."neither do I". They continued to walk heading up further and further until they reached Hades castle a huge building of stone and bronze. The doors opened by themselves so they entered walking through the giant palace they reached the main chamber and knelt before Hades and Percy spoke

"Lord and uncle please give me the master bolt and stop this or there will be a war among the gods thousands will die"."shut up I don't have the bolt and you're lucky I don't kill you right now".what if you don't have it than who does"."well right now you do though I'd say whoever gave that backpack is the one who stole the bloody thing now get out I must continue to search for my helm"."your helm as been stolen to". "yes my helm has been stolen why would I be searching for it if it weren't stolen and when I find who ever stole it I'll rip them limb from limb".

"Well no one ever said you were good at first impressions but talking about how you're going to rip someone limb from limb in front of your ten year old son is just wrong". looking at the entry way you could see Darius walk in calmly and look the lord of the dead square in the eye no trouble whatsoever "what do you mean my ten year old son"."well there is Nico your ten year old son and Bianca your thirteen year old daughter I convinced these guys to get them out of the Lotus hotel mainly because I thought you would be more angry I guess but it was still a good call got them past Charon easily and without hearing about his damned suit so all's well that ends well as I always say everyone got what they wanted these three get the lightning bolt those two get a father figure and I get to avoid open war for another two years and you Hades get this helmet I stole off of Ares bike while he was talking to those three".

There were many responses to this but two stood out "Ares stole the helm". and "what happens in two years". his response to the first was "no Ares caught the thief who stole both the helm and the bolt ". his response to the second question was to teleport away Hades walked over and looked at the spot where he was "hmm thats a high class spell that could get him out of here I'd almost think he was a son of Hecate with that kind of power anyway you three may go I would like to speak to my children". Hades waved his hand and all three of them disappeared.


	5. chapter five

Percy tumbled out of a shadow and fell face first into the sand. getting up he saw they were at a beach. Looking around further he could see the Hollywood sign not to far away so he was probably still in LA.

Percy walked around the beach looking for Luke and Clarrise. Of course because nothing is simple he found them arguing with Ares "you stole the bolt and the helm but why there your family"."exactly and a fight between family is always the most bloody a free for all between the big three with that kind of war going on I would have enough power to fight one of them alone".

Percy stepped in here saying "but if you had kept the weapons wouldn't you be that strong anyway"."yah with that kind of pow".

Ares froze for a second then went back to talking "I didn't want the trouble but heres the thing you three are still alive but you were supposed to be killed by Hades so iits my job to kill you".

The trio was even more shocked now than before after all one of them was his daughter. Ares snapped his fingers and a giant boar rose from the sand and charged Luke and Clarrise ran to either side of the beast but Percy charged it leaping over the tusks he landed on its back and stabbed strait down cutting its spine in half wasting no time Percy ripped his blade out of its back and continued running along its back before jumping off its tail and coming down swinging riptide at Ares head Ares raised his blade and blocked when Percy hit the floor he was kicked a meter back by Ares.

"Ha a demigod challenging me I'm going to enjoy spilling your guts". Percy pulled himself up off the floor and charged again this time using more controlled attacks however as there blades clashed again and again you could see quite clearly that Ares would win so it was no surprise when Ares disarmed Percy.

It was however a surprise when the killing blow was literally slapped aside Darius had appeared from nowhere and slapped the flat of the blade so that instead of cutting Percy in half it just hit sand "why are you trying to kill my friend exactly"."who are you worm"."you know I hoped we could be civilized but apparently not".

Darius kneed Ares in the jiblets then when he bent forwafromnd clutched said jiblets in pain Darius kneed him in the face braking his nose making Ares reel back and clutch his face covering his eyes as well so Darius pulled one of the many knives from his belt and stabbed him in the back of the knee disabling one leg leaving the knife there he pulled put two more daggers and stabbed them through the elbow and shoulder joints one side of Ares was now useless until he got some serious medical help Ares picked his sword up and went to kill him but with his hands so slick with ichor the blades slipped from his hands and cut the toes off of his good leg.

So in a under a minute Ares went from being a towering warrior of mass destruction to a ichoring man with only one fully functioning limb all from one demigod who used minimal effort and wasn't even sweating Ares would speak if he could but that knee to the face also broke some teeth so he flashed away as fast as possible an expression of understandable terror on his face.

Darius dusted his sleeves of although that only smeared the ichor more he turned around and grinned"what no thank you".

"t-t-tha-thanks"."happy to help you little buddy".he than jogged over to Ares bike and started checking the fuel and suspension "oh yahh this'll get me somewhere fast as for you three you might want to hurry up on the getting to Olympus part you only have a day left after all and if you aren't careful it will flyby and you'll all be killed for your failing in some very very harsh ways I personally have to go but I'll see you later". he hoped on the bike stopped for a moment and said "oh and uh Luke you made the right choice".he than went drove off leaving Percy and Clarrise to wonder what the hell he meant by that Luke mind however wondered to the little scythe charm cast off and thrown into the bushes.

They got to Olympus fairly easily because Hades appeared and said he would transport them to Olympus in return for them not telling anyone about his kids it was a fairly easy deal to make it was honestly far harder to explain who Darius was than to lie about them.

When they arrived at camp they were welcomed as heros given there rewards and sent to there cabins though the Ares cabin was far less welcoming than before they had after all just proved there father a traitor.

When it got to the end of summer Percy stayed as he always did but for the first time in winter he did not think of the mother he lost instead he thought about his father and the strange demigod who helped him so much on his quest.

but watching from a cave hidden deep in the earth under Greece three old women clenched there hands in anger for how dare someone defy there fate and how dare they free others from the strings.

 **OK NOW I GOT MY FIRST ACTUAL GUEST HATER ALTHOUGHRIT WAS NOT A HEAVY ONE STILL WHAT THE HELL GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO COMPLAIN ABOUT MY STORY WHEN YOUR TO MUCH OF A PUSSY TO EVEN LOG INTO YOUR OWN GOD DAMN FILE WHILE YOUR DOING ITIF ANY OF YOU ARE WONDERING YES THE REASON MY STORIES ARE M IS BECAUSE OF MY AUTHORS NOTE AND NO THEY ARE NOT GOING TO STOP** **OH AND ONE ,ORE THING THANK YOU DEATH FURY FOR A HAVING A COOL USER NAME AND B BEING A REALLY SUPPORTIVE READER**


	6. chapter six

Percy was hating the drive to Westover hall he was stuck in the car with a bitch and goth niether of whom he knew or wanted to know and one of them hated him. Which is why he jumped out of the car before it was fully stopped Annabeth and Thalia got out when it stoped. Those two he had a few unpleasant words about Annabeth because of her enormous superiority complex and hubris she couldn't even take a joke about her cabin. As for Thalia well he had more against her father than her but she was a bit judgey when it came to his combat skills considering he's one of the people who saved her ass from a tree.

So yeah these are the two last people he wanted to work with but Chiron insisted that he take them something about them being the best which was a lie Clarrise was a better fighter than Annabeth and Luke was at least equal to Thalia and he'd much rather have those two watching his back he knew he could trust them. All problems aside he had to accept it and get the two demigods out the satyr who called was freaking the hades out only adding to the suspense of this mission.

Westover hall was a castle a big medieval gothic castle that had weapons and armor and various things you wouldn't expect to find in a school that excepts twelve year old's but there those things were everywhere literally everywhere and the doors where on remote control hinges or something that made it close behind them. As creepy as that was it was nothing compared to Dr Thorn and Misses Gottschalk who if you ask him where not human at all.

The satyr Grover was running over in a shirt that just said grunt he thought it was his rank but who knows he went on and on about how dangerous this was and how scary the monster was but Percy couldn't tell if he was panicking being over dramatic or worst of all the possibilities telling the truth.

Of course a big shock came for Percy when he saw the two demigods Bianca and Nico Di Angelo. While Thalia Annabeth and Grover tried to decide what to do Percy walked over to them "hey I'm"."Percy I remember your the one who brought me and Nico to our dad for some guy called Darius after that I have no clue who you are".

"Well you clearly also know about the Greeks its my job as of right now to take you to camp half blood although with who your dad is that may not be such a good idea". Bianca shook her and grabbed her brothers arm "no its a good idea thats why are dad let us leave the underworld he wanted us to have real experience in the demigod life style plus he couldn't keep us around for that long so yah we'll go to camp no problem".

By this point the others had realized where Percy ran or more walked off to and Thalia was ready to lightning slap Percy was only to realize that indeed he got them to agree and just froze.

Percy turned to greet the others and introduce the Di Angelo's but was interrupted by Annabeth starting to scream at him about endangering the mission and being stupid only to be interrupted by Bianca "we already agreed to go to camp so will you shut up please". suffice to say Annabeth was shocked no one had over talked to her like that. She was about to get angry but Bianca was already introducing herself to the others.

"Hey wheres your brother". this one casual comment from Grover sent Bianca into a mad flurry of searching running around the room multiple times until Percy grabbed her arm "he probably just went outside so let's calm down and go check". Bianca managed a sullen nod.

Nico was indeed outside and so was Thorn and one other guy in a hoodie so you couldn't see his face but Percy recognized his voice "come on Thorn really a twelve year old and to think I thought you were one of the more impressive monsters".

"Shut up do you have any idea how many wards and spells I had to work to make this kid compliant".

"Yes thirteen and I can unravel all of them with just one spell its not even a long spell either but I'm not going to instead I'll let the demigods kill you thus releasing him".what demigods"."The ones over there by the door they just walked out here one goth daughter of Zeus one sassy son of the sea who I think would look good in sort of an emo ensemble a bitch Athenian and that kids sister".

Thorn looked over at us in shock not only that he hadn't sensed us but that Darius had however he covered this up by scowling at the teens turning back to Darius and saying "makes sense all you northerners are cowards your father your sister your brother all of you will run at the first sign of trouble". Darius stiffened and his hand crawled down to the hilt of one of his many daggers "what did you just call me". his voice came out in a whisper though all could hear it and it sent chills down there spine.

Thorns reply was shacky at first but regained his arrogant tone "a-a northerner you are your fathers heir after all". as Thorn closed his mouth Darius struck driving his dagger in between Thorns teeth than pushing it further so the blade could be seen coming out the back of Thorns throat.

Nico head snapped up as if he had just woke up and he ran over to Bianca or more away from Thorns corpse that was now turning to dust. Darius looked at the two and gave a small smile no one else could see before turning to the woods and waving "hye hey a you thirty four the ones in silver yah you can come on out now the only literal monster is dead". and indeed thirty four preteens in silver came out of the woods ready to shoot anyone who looked at them wrong.

 **OH DEAR GOD IT'S BEEN SO SO LONG BUT I HAD INCREDIBLE WRITERS BLOCK I'M SO SO SORRY ALSO I HAVE BEEN GETTING COMMENTS TELLING ME TO SLOW DOWN IN MY WRITING NOT ON THUS STORY ON MY OTHER ONE AND WELL YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS I GOT WRITERS BLOCK FOR TWO WEEKS THIS IS ALSO BECAUSE I MAKE IT UP AS I GO ALONG MOSTLY BUT YOU PUT DOUBTS IN MY HEAD AND YOU NEARLY KILLED THIS STORY DEAD**


	7. authors note

**I know you'll kill me for making an authors note which is why it will fesomeththe summary of my next book anyway someone pointed out a few plot holes that I've been meaning to address for a while now** **the reason Percy didn't charge the gods was because he knew he'd fail if he went alone he also knew all the enemy's of the gods from this time hate him and are in hiding so going backwards in time was a good idea. the reason Percy seems to be helping the gods now is he doesn't hate all of them plus the promise he made to Coeus and he if he changes things to much Kronos won't be as easy to predict. he can use magic because its an ability that mainly stems from the mind and thats Coeus is really all about now for the summary**

two men faced each other one wearing a helm that seemed to radiate fear as well as a cloak of shadows the other dressed in a long green coat and an elegant mask of silver leaves the shadowed one reached out to grab the others arm "I have a request my children take care of them make them your champions even just make sure they don't die by _his_ hands". the silver one responded with a simple "ok".

 **so obviously it needs some work but what do you think**


	8. chapter seven

The questers where shocked to say the least Darius just slaughtered a monster and spotted the hunters to thing that where incredibly hard yet he did them simultaneously without any effort. Darius swaggered over to the hunters and gave something of a bow he bent about one third forward his right arm that stilled held the dust coated dagger was nearly touching the ground and his other arm lightly curled under him. He than looked up his head slightly tilted to the side "Sorry but that is about as much respect as I can muster at the moment please come back later if you'd like a more dignified display".

Many of the hunters went to shoot or stab him but one a thirteen year old with auburn her and silver eyes raised her hand and all the others stopped "He means no disrespect and is being entirely honest"."Yes brutally so now lets go make camp huh".

The hunters still seemed angry at him but they let it go after what Artemis told them and did indeed start setting up there camp while Darius set up his about ten miles away from there's. This still left the question of where the campers should sleep the hunters had offered to house the girls and while Annabeth and Bianca had agreed Thalia was a very different story.

The only other option see if Darius had any spare tents so they went to talk to him well Percy did "hay Darius you wou"."dn't happen to have any spare tents of course I do and all you have to do is ask which is what you did there over there next to my tent on the right side no your right in the blue and red bags good come back later if you want I'll be cooking sausages".

Walking to where Thalia,Nico and Grover where sitting he offered out the bags keeping one for himself "Hay what's the deal with that Darius guy". looking over at Thalia Percy was about to speak when Nico started "oh Darius I love him he's awesome he visits us all the time and he has this guessing game about who his dad is but we can never get it he'll probably play it with you guys to so I'll just give you a hint now his dads a titan".

"WHAT"!.Thalia shot up from her seat and started to charge towards Darius's camp lightening crackling between her fingers. When she got there she raised her hand and went to slap him only to have her hand caught in midair Darius didn't even look up from the little mini-barbecue he just turned the sausages over he let go of her arm and she tried to attack him again this time he deflected it and she tried again and again and again until he calmly reached out and pinched a nerve in her at which point she flopped down unconscious Darius looked over at Percy "Nico told you about my dad huh"."yah". Darius nodded a couple times "sausage"."yah".

For the next half hour Darius and Percy ate some food had some drinks (nonalcoholic) and talked Percy tried to guess who his dad was and failed Darius asked about his time at camp and the second quest Bianca came over told them how she was offered a place on the hunt how she'd make her decision in the morning but would probably just go to camp because Annabeth also got the offer and she took it. After about half an hour Thalia woke up and talked with Percy of course she tried to kill Darius first but he said it was cool.

After a long night they went to sleep and in the morning were woken by "bacon pancakes making bacon pancakes I take some bacon and I put it in pancake bacon pancakes thats what I'm gonna make bacon pancakes". poking his head out of the tent flap Percy saw Darius taking strips and putting them in a pan before pouring some batter from a mixing bowl into it while humming that one line.

A hunter strutted into there camp and looked around before saying "we leave in twenty minutes via Apollo's chariot we will be going to camp half-blood and we will not wait for you if you are to slow". Darius nodded a couple times "alright alright I'll sure there out of bed and have eaten don't you worry and hay if any of you hunters want I'm making bacon pancakes".The hunters was about to snap back with an angry remark when she stopped to consider what he just said "bacon pancakes"?."oh have you never had bacon pancakes than you are missing out these thing are delicious its something that shouldn't go together but does and it its just perfect"."I will have one of these bacon pancakes if only to see how bad at cooking you are male".Darius bobbed his head and reached out flipping the pan over so that a perfect pancake whith a perfect strip of bacon fell perfectly onto the paper plate. The hunter with a board look on their face reached out and rolled it into a burrito shape before taking a bite her eyes widened and you could see her trying to control her expression "I will take some more of these bacon pancakes"."here you go and we will meet you and the rest of the hunt don't worry". the hunter nodded while balancing the huge pile of pancakes he gave her.

 **I am doing a disclaimer here which is a first for me I do not own the bacon pancakes song that comes from adventure time basically the percy jackson of cartoons in that it deals with some of the most messed up stuff imaginable all while pretending to be a kids show and deaths fury I would just like to say thank you you are the best reader ever**


	9. chapter eight

Darius was dragging several demigods and goddesses behind him as he trecked towards Apollos parking spot. "Sorry if I'm a bit late but they where being lazy anyway where here now and Apollo is not what gives"."my brother is arriving presently male cover your eyes when you see him or you will go blond and might die". Darius bobbed his head although the people he dragged here had more questions.

None of which would be answered as Apollo pulled up in a glowing orb of light that slowly dimmed until it was a Lamborghini as he stepped out Thalia murmured "Apollo is hot". to which Percy replied "he is the sun god". to which Darius thought I was a fucking moron "hay little sis hows it been you never call what want me to teach archery to your hunters or something"."I am older and if you so much as look at my hunters wrong I will"."castrate him we know its your thing gods damn and you say the male population is bad you drove your brother to alcoholism womanizing and just every form of debauchery although you may be right because I just blurted out his secrets with out even thinking of the consequences but really you had to be told".

"What what do you mean by that"."do you not get it come on your brother drinks and party's and sleeps around because you hating him and telling him that repeatedly to him is better than you not hating and never talking to him I mean Artemis your one of the better gods but this is just sad to see and I just can not stand by even if it destroys Apollo right now it will be better for him he knows it I know anyone with a slight ability to tell the future knows it".

During Darius's rant Apollo had gone from shocked to pissed to sad back to pissed and then a solemn acceptance he had known at some point someone would tell her but he had hoped it would be millenia from now when Artemis had eased up on the man hating. Or he had just stopped trying to get back the old Artemis the one he knew as a kid but instead it was from some random demigod who saw through his overly happy act in milliseconds and unlike the few who had come before him acted on it.

Artemis looked at her brother for comfort and instead saw the truth his shoulders where slumped as he looked down he clicked the keys and his car turned into a bus "just get in I'll bring you too camp". Artemis turned back to Darius with fury in her eyes "look what you've done to my brother"."ha". this did not come from Darius but Apollo "your brother huh I haven't been called that in a century at least not by you and as for what he's done this is what you've done sister you got so caught up in your perfect little group of maiden hunters that you forgot me and when you did remember you called me arrogant foolish male scum. Tell me how many males have you and your hunt killed for no reason ah better yet how many females have you dumped out on the streets wives and daughters. Think before you act sister because I'm getting tired of this I see all the suffering under the sun far to many are victims of you and your hunt".

"Everyones on the bus except for you"."I'll meet you there I'm not comfortable in the air plus I feel guilty". "you shouldn't but okay its your choice". Darius stepped back into a trees shadow and then poofed the next second he was under a tree along the coast of camphalfblood looking at the sky. He than sat down legs crossed and waited.

 **pov switch percy**

Percy was really regreting this Apollo had tossed the keys to Thalia and said "you drive I I've got some stuff to sort out".

Of course Thalia couldn't drive a real car let alone a magic sun one so this resulted in barrel roles nose dives and many other terrifiying things and thats why they where presently falling directly into the lake.

Only to freeze when the bus was half submerged literally freeze all the that was touching the bus was frozen for about a metre out and strolling towards them seemingly walking on the water like some kind of sassy Jesus was Darius "you need a hand there friend cause I can give two alright I'll get you out of the bus but you have to get to shore on your own deal"."ok". Darius nodded than kicked in the window took off his hoodie and laid it down over the glass and helped pull him up "alright I would give other people some help but most of you are hunters so instead I'll see you at the shore he than turned around and started walking back on water or ice or whatever it was leaving many confused as to how he even helped.

Whennthey reached the shore Annabeth marched to where Darius was standing "hay you idiot you could have actually helped us instead of just braking one window"."but I did help you I froze the bus and before you interrupt you would've hit the bottom of the ocean and only Percy would be alive right now the rest of you would be either suffocating from lack of Oxygen in the bus drowning from trying to swim out of the bus or my personal favourite crushed from the water pressure if you would like to experience those things I can put you back down there"."well whatever you still suck and I'm going to prove that in the arena"."that is a threat I suppose well if you intend to keep it there's one thing you should know"."oh and whats that".

"I play to win". Darius had a 44magnum resting on her forehead ready to fire the barrel directly between her eyes and yet it disappeared back into his coat just as fast as it had appeared "now that that is all cleared up I will fight you later newest hunter". Darius turned and walked away stiffly.

 **Hay I know this is something of a filler but I don't care I would appreciate it if** **you read my new story braking its one of those ancient being percy type deals but with the added bonus of going from A to Z in his story from before he was whatever amount of immortal to giant war 2 I would also like it if someone else commented on this than just deathsfury anyway thank you and goodbye**


	10. chapter ten

Darius was calmly sitting lotus style as Annabeth marched in "alright than male you better not cry when you lose". some of the hunters chuckled but many stayed silent. Percy was off to the side more worried about whether or not Artemis would come after Darius than him getting hurt by Annabeth.

"What are the rules than demigod"."you say demigod as if you aren't one but as for the rules you can use anything you have at your disposal not as if you could harm me"."oh I am not a demigod as for what I am well you figure it out now go ahead you get the first shot".

Annabeth raised her bow and shot an arrow only for it to stop just in front of him Darius slowly rose to his feet as more and more arrows stopped flying until she ran out and Darius stood tall and rigged arms folded behind his back. Annabeth made a slow and cautious approach before lunging forward with a stab and hitting air Darius had side stepped and allowed her to fall over.

But it felt to Annabeth more like she tripped over looking around concentrated hard looking for even one inconsistency but could find none until it all just fell away and Darius was crouched over her a dagger pressing against her throat "I suppose you were right I could not hurt you it would anger lady Artemis and well she is one of the few Olympians I respect or well the four Olympians". Darius stood tall and sheathed the dagger in his belt "I will fight you hunters again at capture the flag if you wish or maybe I will sit it out let us see what will happen". Darius walked away in long calm strides where as Annabeth still did not understand what just happened.

Percy jogged up to Darius "hay it was cool what you did back there but how did you do it"."the mystic art of illusion mayhaps one of Hecate's children can teach you but it requires a keen intellect as well as much patience to learn anything certain bloodlines are better at it than others mine is incredibly powerful in all mystical abilities because they come from the mind and well thats what I'm all about mate".

"Alright I'll show you around I guess"."no need I already know my way the twelve cabins,eating area,arena,woods,beach all of it so what would you recommend I do for the time being I don't really have a purpose or a need to train as of right now". Percy thought for a moment "I'd go talk to the Hermes campers you'll be staying with them for now"."ohh right I'm going to stay here for awhile sure".

Percy raised an eyebrow "come on you can do better than that"."yah your right I think I'll tomorrow day after go get a sub hunt some beasties and maybe even enchant a few things"."enchant"?." oh its just a thing I do like that sword in your pocket was enchanted with sea blood not the top tier stuff like say Pontus or Posiedens blood but very strong it most likely amplifies your power and may have some tricks you do not know of yet".

"I um hmm I think I have to go test some thing"."don't go crazy".Darius yelled after him and received some odd looks which he just shrugged off.

Darius decided to take Percy's advice and head to the Hermes cabin where he was greeted by three people one was Luke the others where Stolls "high I'm Darius".Luke reached out to shake his hand with a smile but the Stolls went in for a hug "high where Connor and Travis Stoll junior councillors"."Connor Travis its nice to meet you now I'll give you yours if you give me mine". the two looked confused until he opened his hand and reveled two wallets one yellow one green both with an § sowed on them then there eyes went wide and Connor reached into his pocket pulling out a plane black wallet "your not gonna get me that easy the money too". rolling his eyes Travis reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash as well as some drachmas "good". Darius tossed the wallets into one hand and took his own back now with the money inside it while also slipping his hand in Travis's pocket to takeiout a few more drachmas "now I'll be off doing something until the game". with that Darius wandered off the Stolls looking at him with awe.

And Darius had indeed been off taking random tests that camp had the lava wall the forest all that good stuff. But now he stood among all the others as Thalia and Percy where laying out there plan Percy would guard the river alongside the Demeter cabin Thalia would go on the offense with the Aphrodite,Apollo,Ares and Dionysus While the rest would be guarding the flag itself. There where many who honestly couldn't care less about the game and Darius was among them but he had decided to stick around for the prophecy.

Standing around Darius couldn't help but be bored the hunt was taking forever to get here honestly he was so bored he could take an nap which is what he did. "Whah huh oh ohh right battle just let me". Darius awoke to an arrow slamming right next to his head

Several hunters had run out of arrows but decided to advance on the one who seemed the least like a threat the guy who just woke up Darius who was currently patting himself down for a weapon "there it is". he had finally found a dagger or more sickle in this case only to have to immediately parry a knife from one of the five hunters he than socked another in the face and stepped on a thirds boot breaking some toes. Catching the fourths kick in the curve of his blade he grabbed her leg and swung her into the first he swiftly disarmed the fifth successfully disqualifying all five against a group of forty five though its a good start. He than continued to fight dodging around blades with lightning speed before casually disarming his current target. Until there was only one hunter unfortunately there was only him to and this hunter was none other than Zoe Nightshade.

"Filthy male I'll be taking your camps flag now"."ok"."what?."ok I mean its not really my camp hades I wouldn't even count myself as a camper given I intend to leave in about half an hour"."umm ok I guess"."ohh a wait the bane of Olympus thats a water based creature". Zoe gave him a confused look before sliding over to the flag and then back into the forest "huh guess I should go no time to waste and all that".

Darius walked the opposite direction from Zoe to the edge of camp and beyond he'd done what he wanted now for a pizza or something just being in this camp made him want junk food.

 **line break**

"Brother I know you set this in motion for with good intentions but if they hurt her so help me Gaia I will"."there is no need for that sister and I am hurt that you think I would allow my niece to bare such pain for long it will last but three days unless someone gives them more information and um sister choose your words more carefully I do not have good intentions nor is this for some hidden greater good it is a simple necessity". with that the two shadowed figure disappeared.

 **Ok its not good I know but now its done for a good while until my story braking is past its second arc go read my new story the ambassador also** **I counted the reviews on this story its 1-2 ratio the 1 one being people who are not deaths fury I mean come on people upeth thow gamewthis is ridiculous anyway later my dear readers **


	11. review responses

**you know I was writing a chapter for a different story when I thought Why not check the review you know see what people think well heres one** 'there are soooooo many grammar mistakes, that and every sentence runs on like it's all one thought' **now normally I could shrug this off you know guys probably got a story or two under his belt and mine aren't the best but do you know the user name of this fellow. no well neither do I thats right this little cunt fucking thinks that he can judge my story when he's to much of a pussy to even be logged in that doesn't happen no you get a file you make at least two more stories than me you make every chapter 2k long and you do not speak like you know everything you give a helpful hint you point out a plot hole you do not just act like your god cause you cracked a book open you little fucking bitch what do you think your important is this someway to inflate that pathetic little ego of yours that is still bugger than your dick you helmet how. about you shut up you don't speak like you know shit and you just stay the fuck away from my stories or hell you know what make your own make them better than mine and than come back and try me you fucking pussy willow**

 **PS:thank you Lycaon** **1096 I appreciate that coming from an experienced author**

 **PPS:Death Fury what do you mean a bit short the chapter was around the same size as the rest maybe a bit packed**


	12. chapter eleven

The quest was going to put it simply shit they lost all their supplies they lost member before it even started Percy snuck on to the quest and the icing on the cake was Darius smiling waving and offering them cake ok they cake was delicious but still you get the point. "What are you doing here your supposed to be in camp half blood". "Really I left before you did though". Thalia was shocked by this "Wait what you left before us but how how did no one notice you where gone hang on how did I not notice you where gone"."A spell of my own invention memory timer slowly gives people the memories you want them to have instead of just dumping it on them all at once I simple placed myself in your peripheral vision doing non suspicious things with other campers instead of the highly suspicious thing s I was doing out here". Annabeth who was for some reason on this quest frowned "But how come we didn't go talk to you". She got a cold glare in response "How come your talking to me now".

That shut the witch up and awoke another lesser evil in Zoe "How dare you talk to a huntress like that"."Shhhh not so loud I may have made us invisible and erased our sent but he can still smell us". This got Percy to talk "Ok who is him what do you mean invisible and you can erase our scent"."I'll answer in reverse order yes I can erase the scent we are invisible but other invisible people can see us the nemean lion and also bonus answer I baked the potion into the cake". Zoe's hand glided along her bow "The lion where is it"."Hmm oh its just over the but be careful once it knows where you are you won't be invisible an..y..more and of course she's already attacked it you four should go help her I'll keep lookout".

They rolled their eyes at his antics knowing fighting him on this wouldn't go their way and that Zoe needed help immediately Thalia shot it with a lightning bolt nothing Percy blasted it with water also nothing Annabeth came up with a thousand strategies non of which worked and Zoe just kept shooting the last one is the only one that did anything. Although they did have Darius's constant support with his "Maybe hit it with the flat side of your sword". And the "Do a shield bash it'll actually do something". As well as the "Aim for its mouth eyes and genitals those are the places with the least fur". All in all it was the perfect condition for fighting after all they where only getting there asses handed to them severely. There was some clattering off to the side non of them payed attention to as they kept swinging at the lion it swatted Thalia away with contemptuous ease.

Percy having a light bold level bright idea dashed into one of the many stores ignoring Zoe's screaming at him to not go shopping he came running back in his arms full of space food wrapped in aluminum he threw with deadly acruassey right down the lion enormous gullet so enormous in fact that it swallowed all the food whole the clattering in the back ground got louder and closer this distracted Percy for a millisecond he was thrown a good couple meters into a pile of gold dust? Yes golden dust as well as blood and pieces of bone as well as whatever drops from monsters and standing over it was Darius his daggers dripping with blood he looked over and smirked at Percy "Aren't you glad I was lookout".

Darius seemed to fly forward hammering away at the lion and thats literal hammering he kept smacking it around with a warhammer that looked to be made of ice each time it touched the beast frost started to spread over its fur and it started looking smaller "Tell me do you know what happens when you cool metal". He struck it again and then smirked as the skin split "It shrinks". Darius continued on his relentless assault until the beast stopped moving and turned to dust.

"Well thats my work here done I'll see you all at the dam well not all of you but". Thalia spoke up "Dam what dam where are you going get". And Darius teleported away.

 **hay bet no one expected me to update this also this is the last update in a long while theres some hacker or something so im not touchin that bye everybody.**


End file.
